


Death Of A Thousand Cuts

by Camsksj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camsksj/pseuds/Camsksj
Summary: Victor was seeing death coming close to his body lying on the dirty and dusty floor.Victor was feeling suffocated, with his body having a hard time bringing oxygen to his lungs, as if he had already given up.He saw those red eyes approaching, the big smile, happy to collect his soul, but she stopped with a growl.The body of death begins to bleed. A big straight cut on her neck just appears there. She fall to the ground, with the body and the head separated from each other and Victor notices someone standing there, with a sword dirty with blood dripping and a blue scarf covering his mouth, only visible short black hair and brown eyes bursting with concern towards him.Victor was saved from his death.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I finally started writing fanfics here i'm so happy.
> 
> This fic have a lot of violence and blood but Victuuri is all fluffy and they love each other so very much i promise.
> 
> This first episode is very simple just for introducing the universe and how Victor and Yuuri relationship started. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> This was supposed to be an one shot but i don't have control of myself, but i hope you guys enjoy. 💕

Victor didn't know exactly how he got to where he was now. With his hand on the doorknob about to open the door to a house he had never seen in his life in the middle of the night. The rusty and dirty knob, as if no one had touched that in years.

  
There was something calling him. Something urging him to do all his extinct was commanding, but his racing heart was enough for him to realize that something was wrong, but again in his head the same words were repeated with a voice he can't decipher;

_Open it. Open the door. See for yourself the truth. It's all right. You want to do this._

That was what made Victor do what was being asked. He didn't do it because he was forced by something he can't understand, but because he wanted to. The _voice said_ , and was _the truth_.

The creaking of the wooden door, breaking into pieces, was the only sound emitted from that place. Dark and dead inside.

Victor steps in, leaving the door open behind him. The floor making noises uncomfortable by the weight of the man's bare feet leaving a weight there that the house was not used to feeling for a long time.

But Victor blinked. A millisecond, but it was enough for something to change.

Now the door was closed.

Even trying to open it back was useless, even though Victor used all the strength he could. Even the door being made of rotten wood and was disgusting, strangely was so strong.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." 

In the complete darkness, still facing the door, a sound is heard. Victor feels a strange movement, distant but it's there. He knew now that he was not alone.

_See for yourself the truth. It's all right. You will finally see what the world has hidden for a long, long time. Your parents wanted you to know._

Another small movement.

His senses were more attentive than usual. The darkness of the house made him sensitive to every wind that passed in the back of his neck. The hairs on his arm prickled and became like small needles. The silence that was not entirely quiet was suffocating.

Look. 

  
_Look_. 

  
**_LOOK_**.

  
**L.O.O.K A.T. M.E**

And it was like everything made sense. He notice. 

There was someone behind him. Just waiting.

With his hand still propped on that wood door, the texture rough and hard. Cracked with small holes with minimal light from the moon.

Victor turns his head slowly, afraid of what he will see. Chest moved up and down frantically. His lips parted to try to catch more air and his eyes did not dare to blink not even once.

Everything was dark, until his vision got used to the almost nonexistence light. There was a silhouette at least ten steps away.

She was completely still, as if she didn't know about Victor. She stood on her back, wearing a brown floor-length dress with long dark hair, which simply started to fall to the floor in large sizes.

A loud sound echoed through the walls. And again. And again, until the sound was recurring and did not stop.

Victor noticed that the noise came out of that silhouette, which started to move. To bend in an inverted reverence. The sound that was caming out of her was of her bones breaking.

The face increasingly began to reveal itself in the middle of her falling hair. She was looking at Victor upside down. His eyes were red and with a big smile with yellow teeth. Her arms stretched out and she was paralyzed in that inhuman position, and then she was just looking Victor.

Her body had small spasms as if she didn't have more strengh. The noise ended, probably she didn't have more bones to be broken.

Victor looked back, paralyzed with fear. His body trembling and cold. Seeing that smile directed at him. Tears began to stream down, dampening his cheeks, but he held the sobs trying not to make any unnecessary sound 

He started walking to his left, very slowly. Gently and without sudden movements, even if his body ached from trembling so much. Leaning on the door and then on the wall, to guide himself to any place in that house that didn’t have the presence of that thing.

The silhouette's eyes didn't follow Victor's steps, it still remained at the door. It was really as if she had suddenly turned into a statue.

When Victor was already at a distance that seemed safer to him than before, he was taken by surprise and that woman was standing upright with speed, as if she had never broken her bones and turned to Victor with a big smile and started running. 

Victor with his body in shock. His body trembling and losing total control he falls to the ground. Seeing that approach over him. So faster but slowly at the same time.

_**I don't want to die.** _

**_I don't want to die._ **

**_I don't want to die._ **

It was what repeatedly crossed Victor's mind, but his body didn’t want to do anything to help.

Victor was seeing death coming close to his body lying on the dirty and dusty floor. 

Victor was feeling suffocated, with his body having a hard time bringing oxygen to his lungs, as if he had already given up.

He saw those red eyes approaching, the big smile, happy to collect his soul, but she stopped with a growl.

The body of death begins to bleed. A big straight cut on her neck just appears there. She fall to the ground, with the body and the head separated from each other and Victor notices someone standing there, with a sword dirty with blood dripping and a blue scarf covering his mouth, only visible short black hair and brown eyes bursting with concern towards him.

Victor was saved from his death.

"Are- Are you okay?" the voice of the man was small. He was approaching Victor, but Victor flinch, crawling backwards, trying to get as far away as he could.

He tried to speak, but he started to cry wildly. His thick, unrecognizable voice, like a small wounded animal. Even if he hadn't been touched, it still hurt.

The man put his sword on his back, his hands outstretched now free to stay in Victor's vision. His big brown eyes calmer. He kneels approaching slowly.

"Im not gonna hurt you. My name is Yuuri, i want to help you. Nothing is going to happen, okay? Everything is fine now,"

Before Victor could answer anything, his body suddenly gave up. Black was just what he sees, and was everything calm and pacific.

If Victor was lucky enough, he could wake up in his bed and all that disturbing thing that happened just was a strange creation that his brain made.

But he obviously wasn't.

Victor felt an hard mattress on his back and a blanket of a lightweight fabric over his legs. 

Opening his eyes with difficulty and feeling the strong sunlight coming out the window and the smell of coffee. It was comfortable enough for Victor to simply just go back to sleep again, but the door to that unknown room is opened with the same man than before.

He opened the door completely distracted with one mug in his hand. When he realizes Victor's very wide-awake presence he stops for an instant, caught by surprise.

"Ahmm… i am so happy you are awake. How are you feeling?" His voice was soft and delicate, it was a strange combination for someone Victor saw cutting the neck of that thing without hesitation. But now he was using big blue framed glasses, what made him look so young and adorable. He probably was younger than Victor.

Victor hesitantly uses his elbows to help himself sit up in bed. He let out a groan of discomfort at the movement. For some reason, he felt his body heavy. So exhausted that his eyes were stinging and struggling to keep open.

"Where i am?" Victor completely ignored his question, but he didn't seem at all bothered by it, just sat on the end of the bed with a little smile.

"Safe in my house. Don't need to worry. Didn't have more beds in the refuge, but you didn't have any injury so i brought you here for some rest. You want something to eat or drink?" He held out his hand with the mug, showing Victor that he had coffee if he wanted to.

Victor continued to ignore his questions. 

"refuge? Whats going on? What was that thing? Who are you?" his voice came out a little rude than he would have liked. He had no reason to be an asshole with the other, but he had a bad feeling. His body was telling that something was wrong. There was something he should know. _The truth_.

With a sigh over that made his shoulders rise following his breathing, but he was still tense. He starts talking;

"why don't we introduce ourselves first? Its more appropriated, no? I already said my name but i highly doubt you remember. I am Yuuri Katsuki…"

Victor rolls his eyes, why so much unnecessary delay? but Yuuri continued to speak and something started to catch Victor's attention. Something similar that he heard years ago. He already knew the existence, but he didn't know that was _really_ real.

" I am part of a group. It is a little complicated for you to understand everything, but what you saw in that house… there are many more of them. cliches like ghosts or unimaginable monsters that haven't even been notified yet. Others like me have destroyed them so the world doesn't know the truth and chaos doesn't happen. Sounds crazy and ridiculous, but well…you already seen it with your eyes."

What?

An awkward silence fell between the two men. Victor slowly blinking his eyes trying to absorb everything he had heard and Yuuri tapping his fingers on the mug with coffee that was now probably cold.

So Victor's parents were part of that thing, right? Was so similar.

With this information Yuuri gave, Victor was now able to understand the reason why his parents never commented in detail about what they worked on. The strange wounds that they sometimes appeared and pretended not to see. The weapons hidden by the house that Victor found for being a curious child. The strange talk they have every single night when they though Victor was sleeping, and even the strange car accident that was the cause of their death ... now he was not so sure about that. He needed to know.

"You can tell me more about that?" 

"… the membrane of the world is thinner every day because of rituals and more people believing in the supernatural. Now people easily record and post on the internet, which causes the most posibilities of monsters and curses apear. The more people believe the weaker the membrane gets. It's an infinite and uncontrolled cycle. Not to mention that some rituals do- Victor could you open your eyes and stop drooling, please"

Victor didn't even move. His face propped up in his hand while the other held a pen on top of a notebook with sheets full of notes, arrows pointing to the most important facts and drawings of hearts and flowers.

"Ughhh i am sleepy. You don't stop talking for four hours now," 

" And I will keep talking. I didn't even begin to explain about the rituals. "

Victor mumbles something incoherent and let his head fall on the table making a loud noise. He probably hit harder than he was planning.

"Ouch…" Victor whimpered. "It's been three months now. I thought I would be using a sword to cut off a monster's head already"

Yuri snorts, putting his hand on Victor's head, stroking his silver strands. Victor starts to humming happily for the contact.

"The sword is mine. You will have to find another specialty because I don't share it, but it may still be a while before you can go on a mission, it's not safe."

"But i don't undestand," Victor exclaims in frustration at Yuuri's words. 

"Yurio is a teen, has been training for only a month and is already going on missions," Victor was genuinely concerned about his future there. He looked up at his friend and tutor, his blue eyes shining with fresh tears. 

Would he be useless even for that? It was something he needed to do out of pride. honor the sacrifice his parents made for the world.

He already built friendships and intimacies with so many people there. A new family really. He had Yuuri now, the most genuine and kindest person in the world. He couldn't miss any of it

"Is there something wrong with me? i'm not good enough to be a member? You don't have the courage to tell me just because of my parents?" 

He held Yuuri's hand, interlacing his fingers. Yuuri's expression suddenly turned to panic. All the color of Yuuri's face disappeared, it looked like he was about to throw up.

Was he really that useless?

Victor felt pain in his throat for holding back the tears. "I don't want you to lie to me, Yuuri, please" 

Yuuri at that point didn't even look at him anymore. He looked at his hands together as if was hurting him.

"I lied to you," Those words were like gunshots to Victor's chest, tearing him to pieces. It was shameful.

But Yuuri went on saying;

"But I didn't lie about that… You are perfect. The truth is that I-I'm just too selfish," Yuuri's voice trailed off, cracking and shaking. He closed his eyes and blew out a long breath trying to calm himself, but it was useless. 

"I was just an idiot. I wanted to make you give up. I didn't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see you go on a mission and never come back, because that's all I see happening every day. And I only manage blame me, if I had found that monster before it hypnotized you into that house, you would never be here. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me, Victor." Yuuri loosens Victor's hand with some force and hides his own face, starting to sob.

"I c-care about you so much, I'm sorry," Yuuri couldn't, even though he used all his strength, he wanted to look at Victor while admitting how selfish and irresponsible, but he was weak. Now knowing that Victor could find him ridiculous, wasting those months for nothing just because he let his personal feelings take over. he could now lose Victor for good.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll understand if you want to find another tutor and move out, I'll just have to-" Another sob interrupts him.

"Yuuri…"

Victor wanted to be angry at Yuuri. All this time he could be following his parents' footsteps. Finding out more about the other world, finding out what really happened to them and knowing who or what killed them. He might already have clues if Yuuri hadn't deceived him, but he couldn't feel anything bad about him, who was now crying as if he had admitted to having done the worst thing in the world.

And Victor understood him…

When Yuuri took a few minutes or even more hours away on a mission or simply didn't show up for days. Victor felt his world being destroyed. The floor just seemed to be gone and he wanted to run and look for him.

On one of the missions that Yuuri went missing for a whole week without calling or giving any sign of life, Victor cried every night in despair of never finding him or never knowing what happened to his Yuuri, just like what happened to his parents.

He couldn't be angry at Yuuri, because he cared for him too.

"I'm so sorry" Yuuri repeated and repeated, never stopping.

Victor drags his chair closer to Yuuri, making an unpleasant noise, which was not planned, but Yuuri didn't even notice.

"Shhh, Yuuri. It's alright. I'm not mad, i understand, i truly do. I care about you too when you go to missions. I always scared that you maybe-…" Victor had to cut his own words. he couldn't say it out loud. he couldn't even think of the right words.

"I don't want to lose you, Yuuri, but i want to do this… i want to know what happened to my family and i want your help. I need to know." 

Yuuri opens spaces between his fingers so he can look at Victor, without much courage and hesitant. His dark eyes, bright with tears, looked like a perfect galaxy that Victor would never be bored to appreciate.

"You a-are not angry?" 

Victor shakes his head, but to think a little more about the answer before continuing. "Just a little, but it's okay."

"What we are going to do now? I am scared too." 

"Well…" Victor puts his finger on his lips, an action he always ended up doing when he thought of something. "We can make a promise. We will only go on missions together. You will always be by my side and I will always be by your side. What do you think? We can take care of each other forever."

Yuuri makes his face visible again. He starts holding both hands of Victor timidly, with a small smile and his pink cheeks for some reason that Victor couldn't decipher. 

"Sounds like a marriage proposal…" Yuuri snorts with his own comment, as if it was completely ridiculous and improbable what he said… for Victor it wouldn't be that improbable, but he decided not to comment about that right now.

Victor shrugs, with a smug smile on his lips and his blue eyes like crystals are as if he has heard the best thing Yuuri could say.

"So it's a promise?"

"It's a promise."


	2. Super Heroes can't have happines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This chapter is a little intense. I don't know what i can say...just don't be angry at me, i love some drama 😊

_Victor has his long hair stuck in a ponytail that kept hitting his back in the thin fabric of his pajamas. He always went at the same time at night to go near his father's office, where his mother also entered._

_There was something they talked about that always caught his attention. It was an intriguing thing that looked like his parents were detectives from some secret government corporation. Depending on the day, nothing happened, but Victor knew that whenever any of them came to the house with an injury or a limp, they probably had some interesting story._

_Some children liked to hear fairy tales of the prince running after the princess until, and always in the end they were married and lived happily ever after, on the other hand Victor liked to hear his parents' stories that they seemed super heroes._

_"Mikhail you never know the limits. I don't know what to do with you anymore, really." Victor heard his mother saying as soon as he approached the office._

_Oh no… there was something wrong. His mother's voice was shaking and low. Clearly in a tone that didn't look happy at all. It was not the usual thing to come from her._

_Victor approaches the door closer, leaning his ear against the wood, to hear the voices coming from inside the room more clearly._

_"You're getting worse," Natasha comments more to herself, trying to analyze the situation and think about what to do. As for Mikhail, Victor could only hear a long sigh from his father. He probably thought Sasha was being dramatic._

_"I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm alive, aren't I? It's always been like that, a wound or two doesn't make a difference."_

_"You know very well that's not what I'm talking about. You look different."_

_Victor heard footsteps approaching the door and the doorknob turning. "I don't want to have this conversation today, moya lyubov. I am exhausted."_

_Victor feels his heart miss a beat and his blood run cold as the door opens and the yellow light begins to invade the dark room. In Agile steps of the little figure skater he was, Victor easily run to his room in silence and speed._

_He can see his father slowly leaving the door opening, still looking back, saying something that Victor could no longer hear properly. His messy black hair and he was as pale as paper, but he didn't look uncomfortable or "getting worse" as his mother had specified. His posture was straight and perfect as always._

_Going under his covers and closing his eyes tightly, any possibility that his parents would discover that he heard his stories was no longer possible. He could be in too much trouble if they found out, but he couldn't help but be curious about._

_The stories and the strategies they made were so exciting, always so careful that Victor couldn't even worry about them, because he knew his parents were incredible at what they did._

_Victor someday wanted to be like them. He wanted to be a super hero and save people_.

Yuuri arrived behind the creature, who was distracted by the presence of Victor, who ended up not noticing when he was held tightly by the head. Yuuri pulling more and more until his gray and disgusting neck is more exposed. His body rotting like a real cadaver. As if really at some point had been a real human.

Yuuri closes his eyes and with the dagger in his free hand cuts his throat. A cry mixed with a shout is heard, until Yuuri feels the heavy body in his arms go still.

Yuuri throws the rotten body to the floor with a loud noise. Yuuri is distracted by seeing that male body, eyes and hair totally black and the body so thin that all his chest bones were visible. His pale face with pointed cheekbones seemed almost to pierce the skin and expressionless on his face, it was disturbing. Yuuri closes his eyes again, with a long sigh and wiping the dagger on his pants.

"Oh. Yuuri look. More." 

Turning his attention to Victor, he already kept his crossbow pointed presently at the soulless zombies, as he liked to call them. There were two more of them coming.

What had happened at that damn hotel? Why have so many of them? Well… it wasn't Yuuri's job to find out, he was just there to clean the place, but he couldn't stop asking questions. Doubts that he never had a direct answer.

Yuuri put the dagger into the sheath, leaving it stuck in his pants, to now take the sword on his back.

Victor hits the arrow exactly in the eye of one of the creatures, making it roar and put his hand on his face as if it were burning him, and seconds later he receives another arrow, causing the zombie to fall to the ground. He made a few spasms to simply stop moving.

Before Yuuri could speed up to the last one left, the monster's head was crushed by a familiar green ax. The disgusting noise of meat and bones being destroyed. That scene almost made him want to vomit, no matter how many times he saw this kind of thing.

The body falls, taking along the blond teenager who was unable to remove the ax stuck in the zombie's head in time.

"Fuck off," yells Yurio, as always coming from him. With his brow furrowed and clenching his teeth, he manages to take out his weapon and almost stagger back and fall to the ground next to the zombie's body that Victor killed.

Yuuri turns his gaze to Victor, who was paying attention to the dirty walls, analyzing something Yuuri wasn't sure what it was 

"What are you doing here?" He asked a little too harsh, crossing his arms for the teenager, who blows his bangs out of his eye.

"Like I was going to let the lovebirds come here alone. I did some research and some fucked up things happened at this hotel, surely there must be a curse or ghost somewhere here, I couldn't lose see it."

"The fewer people the better, unless it is necessary, Yurio, you know that. What if have a sudden emergency mission and don't have enough people to go? and here you are on a mission fully under control, wasting your time. Yakov will not like this."

Yuuri in response only receives a combination of swear words and Yurio rolling his eyes, who immediately started walking around the abandoned place as if he were at a park.

Victor runs his hand over the worn wall with the symbol drawn in red, curiously. It was similar to the symbols marked on both Yuuri's sword and the arrows on his crossbow.

Victor remembers what Yuuri commented on. They weapons would be useless on the creatures if they were without the symbols carved in them. That was why Victor was able to kill a zombie with two arrows. That was why Yuuri managed to cut off the head of some monster with ease. They used some of the knowledge of the occult to their advantage, even though they were a bit of a hypocrite.

But that symbol ... Victor had never seen it drawn on any of the weapons. A symbol that was based on circles and lines intertwining inside forming an unknown appearance. Basically an alphabet from the underworld impossible to decipher.

"Someone did some ritual here. You have to be careful, old man." Affirms the familiar voice suddenly came from behind him.

"Yura! What are you doing here?" Victor opens an animated heart-shaped smile. He had attached to the grumpy teenager more than he expected. There was something about him that Victor found captivating.

Yurio grimaces "This place looked interesting. I couldn't just let you guys come alone."

Victor's smile opened impossibly bigger with Yurio's words. He puts his hand on the teenager's shoulder "You were worried about me and Yuuri, that's what you mean, right?"

Yurio gasp, as if he had said the worst offense he could have heard from Victor. He snatches the contact from Victor's hand off his shoulder.

"Never will I be worried about you idiots. And get that disgusting expression off your face, I'm not Yuuri!" Yurio spit the words, and starts walking, not wanting to hear anything from Victor anymore with the high-pitched voice he did every time he got excited.

"Come on, Vitya. let's see if the place is safe." Yuuri walks past him with that mesmerizing smile he always had. Shy, as always, but so kind and beautiful. Yuuri sincerely could easily make Victor have a heart attack.

He couldn't wait any longer, after this mission he would have to tell Yuuri his true feelings, even though he was almost sure that Yuuri already knew, but he wanted to make everything official with him. 

"I'm going right behind you, darling." 

Victor could have sworn that he heard Yurio making a gagging noise just ahead of them, which made him laugh. They were the perfect trio.

  
_"You are not serious, right?" Victor can hear his mother's muffled voice outside his bedroom door. They whisper, but the house was so quiet that it wasn't very affectionate anyway._

_"We have to prepare him, Natasha. He can't skate forever. You know this." Mikhail replies the wife. His says calm, but cold. He didn't want to make room for his opinion to be denied._

_Sasha was silent for a long time, as if she hadn't believed what Mikhail was saying. Victor even thought she wouldn't answer him, but she argued;_

_"How can you talk like that? He's only ten."_

_"Ten years old and he's weak. He lives in the world of the moon. He's fanciful and unprepared for the world, because you spoiled him. He has to protect himself,"_

_"He doesn't need to follow our steps. He can have a normal life. He can get married and have children. I don't want him to have a life like ours."_

_Victor wanted to open the door and shout for them to stop. Scream to say it was his decision. He could do all of this at the same time, right? He want to do both._

_He could have a family, he could skate and work as a superhero like them. Right? Super heroes always have two jobs in the movies. It shouldn't be as complicated as they are making._

_"And do you think we will be able to see him achieve this kind of thing? Will we last to see that? Do you think that the things we did will not have consequences for him later? Do you really think he will not be attracted to the underworld like me was? Like you was?" Mikhail had a flat voice, but Victor could hear his voice wobbly with some of the words. Victor could feel his pain just by listening._

_"Do you think I want this for him? He's my little boy too, moya lyubov, but he has to know how to protect himself, he has our blood, he's already marked."_

_Victor hears his mother crying softly, as if he is covering his mouth with his own hand._

_What did they mean by that? What hurt them so much? Was it that serious?_

_He could be happy being a superhero, right?_

  
Following Yuuri and Yura, entering one of the rooms, the trio finds five soulless zombies dead on the floor. The smell like sewage. Flies walking the bodies worse than the ones they found earlier. If they were alive, they probably wouldn't even be able to stand.

The entire floor of that room with bodies, Victor noticed his Yuuri hesitating a little to enter, but before he could comfort him, Yuuri had already recovered his courage and entered. He was so strong.

"What happened to them?" Yuuri asks. More to himself, without waiting for an answer. Yuuri puts the blue scarf around his face and covers his nose.

Victor bends down. Driving his hand into the zombie's worn clothing and lifting. Looking for some kind of injury that could have caused their death, but he had nothing.

They hear a bang. Yuuri and Victor synchronously follow the sound and find Yurio attacking the motionless body on the ground with the ax. Accurately hitting the head 

"Just to be sure," commented Yurio naturally, and with difficulty to remove the ax from the zombie's head.

"You have to choose another weapon that doesn't get stuck. It can hurt you a lot when you're in battle alone." Yuuri explained, but Yurio did not comment. His green eyes began to scan the room carefully, not stopping anywhere for seconds.

"What's wro-" Yurio cuts Victor off with a rough "shh" and continues with the search that neither Victor or Yuuri understood.

"I heard something." He whispered and he's eyes widened when a loud crash came from outside the room, coming from the hall.

"There's still something here," concluded Yuuri, taking the sword from his back, hurriedly leaving the room.

"Yuuri, wait!" Victor whispers, but it was too late. Yuuri had already left the room.

"Here we go." Yurio rolls his eyes and starts to follow Victor. Victor took a long time to get up from the floor, and when he started to catch his steps he tripped over one of the zombies.

Coming out of the door, Yurio bumps into the back of Victor, who was standing in the middle of the halls.

"For god sake, Victor! What-" He stops immediately when he sees Victor pulling his crossbow and walking a few firm steps forward.

Yurio walks to stand beside Victor and ends up seeing what was going on.

Yuuri's sword dropped to the ground. Someone holding Yuuri from behind with a knife right in his neck, ready to cut him at any moment.

"Get your hands off him, now!" Victor's voice comes out rough. His teeth clenched and his crossbow trembling in his hands.

Victor tries to take a few more steps, but the man holding Yuuri, tightens the knife more in Yuuri's throat, causing him to almost cut him. Victor froze.

"Stop right there or I'm going to kill him just like he killed my little friend." He smiled. His light brown hair stained with someone's blood and his smile with his disgusting teeth so close to his Yuuri.

Yuuri kept his eyes cold without showing anything. His lips compressed trying to hide the disgust he was feeling, but the sides of his mouth trembled. His hands on the man's arm trying to pull him away, but without the strength to do so.

Yurio noticed hidden between Yuuri's fingers, a tattoo on the man's arm. He already knew what kind of person he was.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking occultist!" Yurio tries to get a gun he had hidden in his clothes, but the man noticed.

"Nobody moves!" He screams, and Yuuri trembles, closing his eyes.

The occultist nuzzle his face in Yuuri's hair. Smelling him. Yuuri squirms.

"Dont touch him!" Victor demand, but he is ignored.

"I'm going to mark you, Yuuri." The occultist whispers in Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri keeps his eyes closed, and for a moment he feels his body free. A relief that didn't last even a second, because he feels his body being pushed against the wall with force and something hit him.

Everything in him starts to burn. His skin, his brain and his soul. He screams. He hears his own voice echoing down the hall.

"Yuuri!" He hears Victor shouting too.

  
It was all in slow motion for Yurio. The man released Yuuri and quickly pushed him into the wall and stuck inside the black knife in Yuuri's stomach. Yurio saw Victor's look of desperation form and the look of anger appear shortly thereafter.

The occultist takes the knife out, taking one last look at the two in front of him. He opens an proud smile and starts running, entering another hall and disappearing from sight.

Yurio takes the revolver he should have taken before and starts running. "I'm going to kill him!"

  
Yuuri screams and cries at the same time. He had been hurt in similar ways before, but this time he felt that his skin was being ripped from him slowly or that his skin was being burned. That his lungs were being filled not with oxygen but with water.

He couldn't even keep his eyes open. He did not know whether he was standing, sitting or lying down. I had no idea if he was alone or accompanied.

He no longer felt his body. It was as if several knives or shots were hitting him with every breath, with every beat of his heart.

  
"Oh god. Oh god." Victor approaches Yuuri lying on the floor. Screaming and crying. He was sweating and trembling. His face scrunched in pain.

The blood coming out of it was not red, it was inexplicably completely black. 

"Yuuri, baby please… " Victor totally loses the notion. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe.

Victor puts his hand on the wound trying to leave what he thought was blood there, even though he wasn't sure. He had no experience.

"Yura, i don't know what's happening to him!" Cries Victor aloud. One of his hands went to Yuuri's hair, removing the strands from his sweaty forehead. It was hot. It looked like it was burning.

"Fucking asshole! Bitch! Fucking shit! FUCK!" Victor listens to Yurio in the background, and the teenager appears in Victor's sight with his green eyes shining fresh tears of dread. Panting and shaking.

"He disappeared. That fucking occultist disappeared. -I couldn't find him, Victor!"

Victor shakes his head quickly. His eyes going from Yurio to Yuuri who now held the fabric of Victor's clothes tightly, while with each second he became weaker.

"It doesn't matter. We- We have to get him out of here fast. Please, Yura, help me get him up."

The teenager says nothing. He just nodded and ran towards them. Helping Victor to lift Yuuri almost unconscious. His body practically shutting down so he wouldn't feel any more pain.

Yura before going, did not forget to pick up Yuuri's sword from the ground. Victor was grateful that he remembered, because if it were up to him he would have left it there, and Yuuri would not be happy with that.

The moments to get Yuuri out of that hotel were the worst moments in Victor's life. Yuuri pale, weak and with his limp body, as if he had died in Victor's arms. What used to be screams of pain were now little moans. They went down the unsteady stairs, one step at a time. They were on the third floor.

Victor felt the tears coming uncontrollably. The sobs stuck in his throat as his eyes were burning.

"Yuuri, please hold on. We're almost there." Victor encouraged with his recognizable voice, but the words were more to encourage himself. Yuuri would be fine. He had to be fine.

"We're almost there. Almost." Victor repeated and repeated, like a prayer. This would all end. He would be able to take Yuuri to the refuge and everything would be fine. 

When that torture came to an end, another began. Yuuri was still in his arms, dying.

They put Yuuri in the back seat of the car they came from. Yuuri was no longer making any noise. Victor wipes his tear-stained face with the sleeve of his clothes and sniffs his nose. "Okay. Okay. It's everything okay."

"I came with otabek's bike. I'll follow you." Victor nods and Yurio runs.

"You will make it, okay? You will not leave me, I will not allow it."  
  
Victor gets in the car, starting to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... O-O Oh wow! A little to much? Idk i dont have control over myself
> 
> What you guys think? You have some theories? What's gonna to happen with Yuuri?
> 
> Sorry i love making my boys suffer.   
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thank you so much for reading makes me really happy 💕


	3. The Cursed Prince

Everything became a big gap in Victor's head. An ellipse, an empty hole in his brain that looked like it was cut.

He was not even sure how he was able to drive a car, but when he realized he was already dropping Yuuri into bed with Georgi and Sara, and both of them had to push him out of the way to get to see how Yuuri was doing.

Georgi takes off Yuuri's blue scarf. The only colorful piece of Yuuri's clothing that really stood out. The rest of the dirty fabrics were gray, brown or black.

Removing that one piece that gave life to Yuuri's garments, he let Yuuri's face become more visible. 

Yuuri's face was so perfect, even though he wasn't in his best right now. But seeing him like that, Victor felt his body tremble with nervousness. His pink lips that were now the same pale color as his face, and his cheeks that were often flushed were colorless now. His eyes were closed, making his dark lashes stay more visible, highlighted in his skin, and doing a little shadow at the beginning of his cheekbones. His messy black hair over the white pillow. 

He seemed calm, as if he was dreaming of something peaceful, quite different from when he was in agony on that floor.

"Victor, you have to leave." Victor hears Yurio's voice as if in a tunnel, clear and loud, but distant.

He blinks his eyes, burning with incessant tears, and when he realized he was being pulled by the teenager.

He tries to free himself from Yura's weak arms, but the teenager was not thinking of giving up so easily. Yurio was using all his strength, but apparently trying to hold on to a completely exhausted and shaken Victor was not such a difficult task. even though Victor’s size is twice the size of Yurio.

"I can't leave him." Victor resisted, but Yurio pulled him farther and farther out of the nursery.

Georgi's eyes were on them, with his eyebrows coming together and his lips drooping down, trying to maintain his posture and failing miserably. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, returning to his job of removing Yuuri's clothes, to make room for him to treat the injury.

Sara helps Yurio to get Victor out of there, despite the man's insistence. Clearly the two were in pain doing this, having to push Victor without strength, crumbling into pieces, but it was necessary. 

"Sara, please. I have to stay with him… I need to stay with him. I c-can't. c-can't. There's something w-wrong. V-very wrong. T-that is not a common injury. He-" Pleaded Victor, feeling the voice that came out of his rough and sore throat. Coming out forced and unknown.

Sara's violet eyes was shining and a watery smile trembled on her lips.

"Victor, Georgi and I need you to stay out of this for now, please. We will not be able to concentrate if you are there. We will do everything we can to help Yuuri, I promise." She approaches the door, unsure if Victor would continue trying to get back, but when she realized that Yurio was in control of things, she went back into the nursery.

Victor closed his eyes devastated. He could feel his eyes wet and burning on his eyelids, and even though they were closed the tears still escaped and wet his cheeks. Victor hugged his own body trying to comfort himself, but as expected it was not very efficient. Everytime he had time to think or breath, his brain forced him to remember the scene of Yuuri falling to the ground aand screaming.

"Victor, go back to your home, take a shower and eat something. You'll can come back later." Yurio suggested as he released his hands from Victor's broad shoulders. "You need to rest too."

Victor says nothing, just shakes his head. His eyes still remain closed.

"Victor, seriously. Calm down, try to breathe a little, put your head in place so that when Yuuri wakes up, you will be fine to deal with him, because you know very well that he will blame himself for all of this. He will need you."

With those words, Victor opened his eyes, the bright white lights of the refuge unfamiliar to his sight.

Yuuri was someone so strong, in fact, he had a strong soul, was intelligent and kind, the most kind and understanding person that Victor has ever seen, but his heart was made of glass. Delicate to the touch, like a precious crystal.

He could be strong enough to kill a soulless zombie, while closing his eyes to use the blade of his sword to rip the skin of the creature, which looked so human, that even though he had no real conscience, Yuuri still saw humanity in them. But Yuuri always opened his eyes to his small mistakes, every detail he judged wrong, any wrong foot step caused his heart to crack a little.

No… Victor couldn't cry now and run out. He had no reason. Yuuri was breathing and was being treated. Everything was going to be okay. Victor had to stay strong for him. Yura was right.

He nodded. Victor can see Yura's shoulders relax and a smile of relief cover her lips. "Okay… I will."

He takes out the car key with his hands, that still was stained with the dark blood that came out of Yuuri. His disgusting nails and his stained clothes was a mess. It's for sure he needed a shower.

"I think Mila can drive for you... since ahmmm." Yura did not need to finish the sentence, with his eyes falling on Victor's unstable fingers, which made the car keys almost fall to the floor and swing unbalanced. He had already understood what Yurio meant.

"Yeah ... I'm going to find her." Victor was about to start walking, but immediately hesitates "But what about you?"

"I will stay here, if he wakes up I will call you, and I also need to talk to Yakov. Give the mission reports, even though I shouldn't have been there in the first place. It will be a lot of fun to get scolded by the old man." Yurio pretended an animation, with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Now go. Yuuri is going to need you."

  
Mila accepted with all kindness in the world to take Victor to his house. Her smile was sad, like that of everyone who looked at him. It is probably he should be looking like he was about to die. 

"How's the relationship between you and Yuuri going?" Mila asks, placing a red streak behind her ear while the traffic light is red. The girl wore makeup, with her red lips and dark eyeshadow, highlighting her eyes. She was a beautiful woman, but why she is in this life was difficult to know. No one ever commented about that.

"Good…" Victor pauses to think about the answer. "Actually incredible, but it's not the way you're thinking... I-I mean- we are not together. Yuuri is a very private and shy person, I was waiting for the right moment," He feels his throat tightens, but he swallows, holding his feelings. He wasn't going to cry anymore. "I was planning to tell him how I feel today, but…"

Mila nods, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. 

There is a silence between them in the car, not uncomfortable, but necessary for both of them to process everything that was happening. Victor poking his hands, analyzing his dirty fingers for no reason, until Mila breaks the silence.

"Yuuri likes you if that's what you're worried about." This made Victor look up quickly, in shock.

"When you started flirting with him and those kinds of things, he called me shouting. Asking me what to do and what it could mean. It was lovely." A smile broke out on her lips, now not one of sadness as before. His cheeks even created a pink that was not there before.

"He had that high-pitched voice he does when he's nervous, you know..." Victor laughs, nodding.

"Yes, I know very well."

Victor remembers every time he hugged Yuuri by surprise. He would always shake and make a cute little noise, and then he would have an alarmed voice until he calmed down. The first time Victor asked if he could sleep with him, the way he waved his arms and his voice got thin and stuttered. He certainly knew what kind of Yuuri Mila was talking about.

"He got a lot better when he met you. He was quite different before." Mila commented casually, but her body was tense now, as remembering the old Yuuri caused her discomfort.

Victor lets a confused noise in his throat drop "Eh?"

"He was dedicated, polite and very focused. He was and is one of our best, but before you came, I had never really seen that silly and dork side of him. When he is with you he smiles so much and his cheeks are always red. I never saw him flush before you came. It looks like you even unlocked something in him that he didn't know yet."

Victor had to let out a long breath to slow his heart. His chest hurt. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say, because that was exactly what Yuuri did in his life too.

He had to bite his tongue to keep the tears from his eyes. He would not cry. He would not allow himself.

  
Arriving at the house, it was exactly the way they left it. Yuuri's dark blue coat hung by the front door, Victor's favorite shoes near the couch, one of the books Yuuri was reading on the table and even a photo of the two together hung on the wall. It was as if nothing had happened, that Yuuri would appear out of nowhere and ask him what flavor of pizza he wanted, even though Victor always asked for the same flavor always.

"Is there anything you want to eat? I can cook for you." 

"You don't have to. Yuuri made Katsudon the night before, and oddly enough there is a little left, just need to warm up. I'm just going to take a shower first."

  
Taking a bath, the water flowing down his bare feet was black, with the mixture of the blood of the soulless zombies, the dust of the abandoned hotel and the blood of Yuuri. Yeah, he really needed that bath.

He eats the Katsudon that Yuuri prepared with the intention of teaching him how to cook, but it turned out that was just the Yuuri that did, since Victor cut his finger with a knife and almost cried out in pain. Victor manages to kill creatures from another world, but almost dies when he cuts his finger cooking. He's that kind of person.

"I'm going to get Yuuri clean clothes. There should be nothing in the refuge for him to use." He murmured to himself, but apparently Mila heard it. He could see the smile she had behind the cup while she was drinking soda.

Victor chooses the purple T-shirt that Yuuri loved to wear, it was wide and looked great on him. Yuuri looked adorable on it. Victor also takes a pair of gray sweatpants and to guarantee a coat in case he gets cold ... oh and socks too.

Would it be too weird for him to get underwear too?

Victor places his finger on his lower lip while thinking, until he shrugs, reaching a conclusion.

He opens the drawer and takes the first underwear he sees... Hmmm maybe this is too uncomfortable. He looks for another. Yuuri certainly wouldn't be too happy about it, but he needed more comfortable and clean clothes.

Putting everything in the blue backpack that Yuuri used for everything and placing the strap on one of his shoulders, he finds Mila looking the pictures on the walls.

"All ready?" Asks the red-haired girl when she notices his presence.

"Yes. I'm having a good feeling."

She smiles broadly and her shoulders relax, as if hearing this from Victor was a good sign. As if everything really would be okay.

"Yura, how's Yuuri doing?"

The teenager had his head lying on one of the uncomfortable gray dining tables, his eyes heavy with sleep and his mouth open almost beginning to drool. His head went up in shock when Victo tossed the bag next to his face.

"Hhmm," Yurio wipes the corner of his mouth, looking around to see if he can find anyone else. He had no idea how long he was napping. "They told me that they managed to treat Yuuri's wound, only he hasn't woken up yet."

The sigh that left Victor's chest was long that made his eyes close and he felt his heart finally slow down.

"You don't have to cry, old man. I told you, he's fine." Yura returned to treating Victor as he always did, it was a good sign. In fact, it was a great sign.

The teenager runs his hand through his tangled hair. His eyes blinked more than necessary. "I'll ask Beka to take me home since you are already here. I need to sleep and these tables are not comfortable." He got up from the plastic chair, staggering, his legs out of his control.

"Thank you so much for staying here waiting for news and thank you for showing up on the mission by surprise. If you weren't there, I don't know what I would do."

Yurio hangs for a second. His face lost the color and he swallowed. It probably hadn't even crossed his mind that if he wasn't there, Victor wouldn't be able to get Yuuri out of the hotel.

"Of course. Whatever. I need to go." He takes small steps, but stops for a moment. "But Victor, take good care of him." His voice came out low and like a whisper. His expression hidden by his golden fringe. He walks again, looking for Otabek.

Victor watches Yurio until he is out of sight. So when he realizes he was alone in that refuge, that was nothing but a banker hidden under a skating rink that Yakov trains children. How it was built, Victor had no idea.

It was a gray, hard place, entirely lifeless. The maximum color that really had were the small plants that Phichit spread throughout the places, and thank God he did it. Probably the Thai did it for his own mental good, since he was one of the people who were most down there, with Yakov, Georgi and Sara. And as far as he knew Yuuri also practically lived in that place before.

There is no place more suffocating and uncomfortable than this. Windowless and completely silent most of the time. It was a dead, cold void that caused loneliness. And Yuuri was here all the time. Did he feel as lonely as he feels spending even ten minutes alone in this place?

"Victor!" Hearing that voice makes Victor get out of his head a little. He looked for who that voice was coming from, and found Georgi's blue eyes and black hair approaching him.

His heart beat faster again. He couldn't even contain himself. His hands are starting to get cold and his whole body shudders with nerves. No matter how many times he said he had a good feeling. That he wouldn't cry anymore, because everything would be fine, when the time really mattered, he would be a complete mess.

"Georgi! Has he woken up yet? Is he in pain? How's the injury? Did he wake up hungry? I can go buy something. Is he cold? I brought-" His voice came out hurriedly. He can see Georgi's face startled, his mouth open to say something, but Victor ends up cutting him off with one more question.

"Shh. Calm down." Georgi raised his arms and waved to represent that Victor was too agitated. "Take a breath, please." 

"How's he doing? I want to see him." Victor continues, ignoring the other, who closes his eyes and lets out a long breath. He nods involuntarily. His lips are compressed and his face is losing some color.

"Victor, I need you to sit."

Victor hesitates.

"What do you mean by that?"

Georgi opens his eyes. His pupils dilated, making his blue eyes darker. His face was rigid with a frown. He looked much older than he was. "Victor, sit down." this time his voice came out hoarse and low. It didn't look like a request like before, it was more of an order.

Victor rests his arm on the table and sits on the uncomfortable white plastic chair. His eyes never leaving Georgi's frightening expression. Victor never imagined that he would see that side of him. Something was wrong, very wrong. He couldn't lie to himself anymore.

"Please tell me that Yuuri is fine." He pleaded, and ended up scared as his voice had already broken. He held his own hands and bit his bottom lip to contain it. How he wanted to go back in time and never have accepted that mission. If he didn't want to go, Yuuri wouldn't go too and he would probably be with him now watching a movie in the comfort of their home.

Georgi didn't respond at first. He took a chair, pulling it closer to Victor and sitting there. He lets out a long, broken breath, like his lungs have that negative air inside them that need to be released.

"I really want to tell you that, Victor. Really, but i can't."

Victor's heart misses another beat. His blood seemed to have been exchanged for ice, which started to make his body tremble. He raises his head quickly, his eyes immediately needing to look into Georgi's, trying to understand what he means. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I told Yurio that we treated the injury successfully. It was a really easy injury actually. It didn't hit anything vital, it was all very well,"

But…

That was what he was going to say next. Victor clasped his own hands, using his short nails to penetrate his skin.

"But, the weapon that the occultist used on Yuuri was not just any weapon. It has something different. It was not difficult to understand what happened when I saw the black blood. The weapon used was cursed. Is impossible to know what curse have without having the weapon to be analyzed, I'm sorry."

"What- What does that mean? What can this cursed weapon do to Yuuri?" Victor almost felt his legs work by themselves and go to the nursery to see Yuuri. Hold his hand. Talk to him. Look at his face.

Georgi opens a broken smile. The sides of his lips tremble and his eyes fill with tears. "I-I don't know." His smile breaks into a distorted face trying not to cry.

"I read books about. Some say that those who are touched by a cursed weapon are in infinite torture, in pain until the end of their life, but nothing detailed because they never had people who-" he swallows, catching the words on his tongue as if it were something poisonous. "There were never people who survived to really talk about."

Victor closes his eyes.

Everything was really lifeless in the refuge. The gray and white of that place was really lonely and scary. A suffocating and tight claustrophobia, which never seems to end. Suffocating and dense. looking like your body is around flames and smoke. His lung without air, with only thick smoke entering his body leaving him without oxygen.

Yuuri being tortured. Feeling pain over and over. Screaming and failing to keep his eyes open. Crying and trying to catch something, trying to get a rest. He was trying to breathe, but the only thing he could do was scream, because the only thing his body felt was untiring pain. The only thing Yuuri wanted was for it to end, for it to end, but the only way to end his suffering was to-

"Victor, stop!" Georgi takes Victor's hands, which are now irritated with red scratches and bleeding.

"You have to stay strong. We still don't know what's going to happen to him."

More false hopes. Everything false. False. False. False.

His parents were right. They were absolutely right. Victor was stupid. he was stupid for not listening to them. You got lost. You will lose everything you love. There's no way superheroes can be happy.

"You have to hold on. You have to hold on a little longer. Yuuri deserves this, please. He needs you now."

Victor shakes his head. His eyes closed and his lips twitched, making a loud sob come out of his closed throat.

"He needs you. Yuuri needs you." Georgi hugs Victor tightly. His head lay on his shoulder, wetting his white coat. Victor heard Georgi speak. Whisper and keep saying something, but he didn't understand. He was not paying enough attention to this. The only thing on his mind was Yuuri. Yuuri smiling. Yuuri saving him for the first time. Yuuri trying to make him give up on this life.

"You want to see him?" asked Georgi.

Yes. Yes. Yes. He needed it. He wanted.

He couldn't give up now. He would help Yuuri, even if it is the last thing he can do for him.

  
Georgi guides him to the place. The silence of the refuge has never been so silent. When Georgi opened the door, his heart pounded, almost as if he wanted to leave his chest.

Walking through the nursery with the only noise was his and Georgi's steps. When he arrived at the side of the bed where Yuuri was lying, he stood for a moment just looking. He was still there breathing. His hair was black as usual, only now more highlighted by his almost gray skin. His lips parted as if he was having trouble breathing. His brow furrowed slightly, the same as when he slept. He sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to him and put his hand on his chest, feeling Yuuri's heart beat calmly, as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry." He took Yuuri's hand, placing it on his lips, not exactly kissing his hand, but feeling the warmth of his skin. He closed his eyes, just focusing on that contact, and letting tears fall. His hands trembling in contact with Yuuri's, without control of his joints.

"Please don't leave me, Yuuri. We didn't have enough time." He continued to whisper. Maybe more false hopes. Maybe Yuuri would listen to him, or he needed to hear someone saying something.

Georgi was no longer there. Victor didn't notice when he left, and he didn't even care. It was nice to have that time alone with him.

"I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I don't want to be alone again."

"Victor?"

Victor feels his body jump. His eyes going straight to Yuuri's face. His brown eyes looking straight at him, His brow furrowed.

Yuuri woke up. He was awake.

"What..?" He tries to get up, but Victor grabs his shoulders, preventing him from moving, delicately.

"Are you feeling any pain? Something different? Like there's something really wrong? Anything?"

Yuuri opens his eyes wide. "Was I supposed to be?" He asks, in a low, rusky voice, but holding a certain fear. Victor smiles, making more uncontrollable tears fall from his tired eyes.

"No. It wasn't. This is a good sign. A really good sign." Victor helps Yuuri to sit up, placing the pillow in a more comfortable way and giving him more support to move his body.

"Vitya, are you okay? What happened to your hand?" Yuuri takes Victor's hand, lightly rubbing the scratches on his skin, and it was like it finally made sense. Victor sobs, losing complete control. Getting lost in Yuuri's touch. In Yuuri alive.

"It's was nothing. Dont need to worry, I'm fine." 

"You don't look fine."

"I am, i promise. What matters now is that you are alive. You are here. You really scared me." Victor confesses, and with those words he sees Yuuri's cheeks flush. "I thought I lost you."

Oh. Yuuri was really there. Looking at him, touching him and blushing. He was there.

The most beautiful and mesmerizing brown eyes. A whole galaxy stuck in there. Yuuri's lips and face was being colored again and everything seemed to be all right suddenly. 

When Victor realizes, he already had his lips on Yuuri's. He feels Yuuri's body tense for a few seconds, but then he relaxes, kissing him back. 

Yuuri's lips were hot, a little cracked, but it didn't matter. The way Yuuri held the fabric of Victor's shirt for support. The way he sighed and his body trembled in the best way possible. Yuuri was everything he wanted.

Victor pull away, his eyes wide, surprised at himself.

"I'm so sorry. You must be so tired, and I'm here throwing myself at you," Victor whisper. It was not necessary to speak louder, since they were so close that he could feel Yuuri's warm breath on his skin. 

Yuuri smiles. "I woke up after being stabbed with the man I-I like k-Kissing me. You don't have to apologize for that." Yuuri looks away, his ears now matching the pink color of his face.

Victor laughs. A laugh of relief and happiness. The oxygen finally entering his lungs as it really should be. His heart racing, but now for good reason.

He hugs Yuuri. Feeling his body so close. Was what he always wanted. They had hugged each other before, but nothing compared to this. 

"I'm so happy. I thought you were going to die. I thought I would never have a chance to tell you how I feel. I though-" He cuts himself off, letting all the tears of relief out of his eyes. His face in the curve of Yuuri's neck, smelling him. Feeling the strength of Yuuri's arms around him. Feeling Yuuri's fingers stroking his hair.

"It's okay now. It was just a scare." Yuuri closes his eyes, losing himself in that intimate contact.

"It was the worst scare of my life, Yuuri. I almost had several heart attacks."

Yuuri smiles, listening to Victor being Victor. His voice that Yuuri loved, that managed to calm him down, was deep but adorable at the same time. He could listen to Victor talk forever. Whatever now, his voice was so tired and exhausted. He needed to rest and maybe he did too.

He opened his eyes, about to pull away from Victor and suggest that he need some sleep, but something caught his eye.

The nursery entrance door was cracked, not too big, but not small. Enough to realize it was dark in the main hall. Dark? Why would it be dark there? The refuge never turned off the lights.

Yuuri can see an eye in that crack. It seemed to be looking for something and suddenly stopped at Yuuri, staring at him. The eyes were completely white, ghostly, just there, as if it wanted Yuuri.

_Come here. Come here. Come here._

An sharp grey hand apper, trying to open the door, but failing, as if it was to weak to do so.

Yuuri blinks.

The door was completely closed, he could see the light outside and the eye and hand was gone.

Victor pulls away from the hug, his face now with tears no longer falling and a beautiful smile on his face. "Yuuri, I brought you clothes. Do you want to change?"

Yuuri looks at the door again. Nothing. Completely normal. As if nothing had happened.

"Yuuri?" Victor's voice hardened. His blue eyes went after him, following Yuuri's gaze.

Yuuri was just tired. It was a very stressful mission. He was injured. He just needed to rest.

"Is everything okay?" Victor returns to look at Yuuri, analyzing his expression.

Yuuri smiles, nodding. "I'm great. Changing clothes will be good, thanks."

Victor smiles again, relieved. Everything was fine. There was nothing wrong. 

"I'll get it. I left the bag on the table."

"Okay."

He hears the door closing. He was used to the silence of the refuge, he actually liked it, but that silence was different. Yuuri looks around as if someone is going to appear. Someone could catch him and hurt him. It was a threatening silence. He for some reason felt like an easy target.

But in that strange silence, Yuuri could hear someone calling him. More than calling him, groaning his name as if he were in pain and desperation, but the more the voice said his name, the more it was like it was getting angry.

_Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri YuuriYuuriYuuriYuuriYuuriYuuriYUURIYUURIYUURUYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURIYUURI_

Yuuri covers his ears. Too loud. Was getting too loud. And more voices he could hear.

Different tones and vibrations, mixing like an out of tune music, but even though it is an indecipherable mixture of voices. Yuuri could see that they only said his name over and over, as if they were in a hurry for Yuuri to notice them, as if they were needing for Yuuri so much that they couldn't control themselves.

There was nothing wrong, right? It was just that he was tired. He just needed to sleep and relax a little. That was what Yuuri kept repeating to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to pretend I don't have problems like Yuuri, honestly ...
> 
> What you guys think? A lot of crying jesus christ I KNOW but i like the drama. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Means a lot to me and sorry for any mistakes 💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? This universe will be more explored in the next episode and more details, angst and romance too!!!
> 
> Thank you so much from reading 💕 see you again in the next ep. XOX


End file.
